The Ripple Effect
by soukei
Summary: Rabi spoke up something is going on between you two? Kanda turned around again, seeing Rabi cowardly hide behind Rinali who was looking confused over her shoulder at Rabi. [KandaxRinali]


My first DGM fanfiction. I tried my best with having them in character, and I hope I didn't make them too OOC XD;

I **don't** own D.Gray-man.

* * *

Standing in front of his door, Rinali took a deep breath. She wasn't used to be there, 

at the doorstep of Kanda Yuu's room.

Knocking once, twice she heard a sound coming out of Kanda's room.

"What" she heard his ruthless voice. A shiver went up her spine. She knew it wasn't caused by the temperature. "Nii-san wants to see you in his room." Rinali said, holding the tablet tightly against her chest. The door opened and revealed Kanda. Standing there in just his pants, the only clothes he wore.

He heard her breath hitching and slowly raised one eyebrow at her. He realised, she was looking at his chest. Making a small sound in the back of his throat he had her full attention again. Her eyes were huge, and she was looking a bit pale. He didn't say anything. Didn't need to. He gave a small nod before turning around and walked back in the room to grab his white shirt in which sleeves he tugged his arms. Throwing his jacket over his shoulders, and buttoning it up, he walked back to the door.

He closed the door of his room with a quiet click, before turning and started walking to Komui's office, not caring if Rinali would stay there or follow him. After a few steps he could hear her behind him, her nearly soundless steps resounding in the quiet hall. Enjoying this rare time he had with her, he cursed in his head when he heard Rabi's voice. "Yuu! Rinali!" before Rinali could greet him back, Kanda had moved and had his Mugen pushed against Rabi's neck who was against the wall, trembling like a bunny. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that way" he whispered in a icy tone.

Even Rinali had to shiver.

Placing her hand on Kanda's shoulder she shaked him slightly, earning herself a glare that would scare the living day light out of his enemies. Obviously, Rinali wasn't one because she had the guts to glare back at him with just as much hate as he did. "Komui is waiting for us," she said, keeping her hand with force on his shoulder. Which both noted, including Rabi.

When Kanda removed Mugen from Rabi's neck and seethed back inside it's holder, Rabi spoke up "something is going on between you two?" Kanda turned around again, seeing Rabi cowardly hide behind Rinali who was looking confused over her shoulder at Rabi.

"You-"

"Rinali!" all three of them looked up at the other side of the hall, Allen was waving at them.

"Bean sprout" Kanda greeted back.

Rinali watched Allen's face fell and heard Rabi smirk behind her.

Before it could turn out into something worse, Komui opened the door to his office. "We have no time for this talking, get inside!" he said, his voice sounded indifferently. He turned around, walking back inside.

Rinali watched how Allen, Kanda and Rabi walked inside before following them and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Now," Komui spoke before he sat down. Rinali watched his mouth open, forming a word before River came in with another huge pile of paper work. Komui's serious looking face changed at seeing all the paper work he had to do. "Noo! I just finished everything!" he said while shaking his head, at the verge of crying. River ignored his outburst and placed the pile of work on his desk before greeting them all and left the room.

"Get to the point." Everyone turned to Kanda who looked deadly seriously at Komui. "Fine fine" he smiled nervously. "I need you guys to team up in two pairs. Rinali, you go with Kanda. Allen, you go with Rabi." his eyes found Kanda's before speaking again.

There were several attacks in villages in France, I need you guys to investigate the villages and meet up in Paris. There is a innocence located and I want you guys to find it before the Earl does." All three of them nodded, excluding Kanda. "You will travel together and split up once you arrive in France."

Komui looked with worrying eyes at Rinali, but didn't say anything. "You're free to go, at the gates two finders will be waiting for you."

* * *

It took them two days to arrive in France.

* * *

"So we'll meet within five days in Paris?" Rabi asked, looking at an annoyed Kanda who was doing his best to hold his temper. He had told him a hundred times, and Rabi still did not understand. Rinali quickly came in, standing in front of Kanda. "Yes, we'll be meeting each other within five days, around 4 o'clock." Rabi nodded and gave a small "oh" before smiling and turned around, grabbing Allen in the process by his arm. "Come on Allen! I think Kanda wants to spend some time alone with Rinali. I bet if he could dump their finder-" feeling a murderously energy coming from behind him he took off in a hurry, dragging Allen along with him and leaving their finder there who ran after them.

Rinali smiled slightly as she watched her friends run off before looking back at Kanda who was still looking like he could kill someone. "Shall we travel to the next town or find a hotel and wait-" It took a few breaths before Kanda regained his composure and cut her off "We're going"

Rinali blinked at him, but nodded nevertheless. The finder that came along with them gave a small sigh but smiled when Rinali looked at him curiously. Asking him if he wanted to rest.. The finder slowly shook his head 'no'. Rinali nodded, not knowing Kanda was glaring over the top of her head at the finder, daring him to say 'yes'

"Let's go then." Rinali smiled as she turned back to Kanda. He gave a single nod before he headed to the opposite direction of Rabi and Allen.

* * *

It took them a while to reach the next town, but they finally arrived in Gonfreville l'Orcher. Kanda insisted to continue on, but an annoyed Rinali, who was exhausted, told him that if he wanted to reach Paris so soon he could go on his own, but she would stay right there and look for a hotel.

Kanda knew when he faced a losing battle. And this was one of them. With a 'che' he followed behind her and the finder who she was chatting so eagerly with. While he looked relaxed, grumpy on the outside, he stayed alert. It was as if every villager was looking at them.

Maybe something was wrong with this town after all.

"Kanda!" looking towards the direction the voice came, he watched Rinali smile and wave at him. "We found one" she stretched her arm alongside her body, her smile never wavering off of her face.

He walked towards her, glancing at her before walking through the door of the small hotel.

As Kanda entered the hall, he stood face to face with the hotel manager. The man had a friendly smiling face, even if Kanda was scowling him. It looked like he was used to these kind of faces that all of his customers show.

"How can I help you?" he asked, bowing slightly his head. "Two rooms." Kanda said as he grabbed some money out of his pocket and threw it on the desk. "Thank you. I shall bring you to your room, please follow me." He said as he grabbed the money and walked behind the desk towards the chairs.

Rinali blinked, did he say two rooms? Walking upstairs – with the finder behind her – she watched as the inn-keeper opened a door on her right side and waited for the instructions of Kanda. "This is your room." He said, turning back to Rinali. "We'll take the one opposite of yours, if that is possible" he stated. Glaring at the inn keeper, the man laughed nervously and opened the door on the other side to allow the finder and Kanda to enter.

"Thank you" Rinali commented. "No problem" the man smiled before hurrying downstairs, away from Kanda.

When she looked back in front of her, Kanda was still standing there, looking intensely at her. "We're moving on by dawn" was the only thing he said before going into his room and closing the door with a soft click.

Doing likewise, Rinali entered her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Walking to her bed, Rinali started to pack out her pj's and her hairbrush, putting them on the soft bed that looked so tempting. Once undressed she put her pj's on and brushed her hair. She missed her long hair. She really did, it had taken her more than seven years. She had promised herself to let it grow again, and with a fond smile she sat down on top of the bed and continued brushing her hair.

* * *

Kanda looked at the finder who was sitting on the bed next to the window. His black eyes moved to his own covered bed. Mugen he placed it next to his bed, sat down and he tugged his jacket open. His thoughts were concentrated on a particular girl.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Allen asked Lavi who was looking around, trying to find a path or something related. "The old man told us to go right, then left, and to keep on walking until we see a splitted tree, then to walk twice around it and..."

There was a sound coming from behind Lavi. Slowly his hand moved to his hammer on his right thigh while Allen activated his arm and they turned around with a loud scream, already ten Akuma's ready to fight them.

* * *

_"Rinali"_

Hearing her name being whispered, Rinali moved and tossed around before finding a good attitude to sleep peacefully. "Rinali" this time the voice hissed, shaking her slightly. "Rinali, wake up" Kanda whispered harshly, trying to wake her up with little sound. "Hmm.." Finally getting a reaction out of her, he gave her one more shake before her eyes opened slightly.

Blinking, Rinali sat up, rubbing her eyes before looking at Kanda who was sitting next to her, looking at her with some emotion she had never sensed before. It made her almost stop breathing. Then leisurely trying to remember how to respire, she deeply exhaled. She had never seen someone looking at her the way he did, and the least from who she would expect it was Kanda. "What's wrong?" she tried to ignore the feeling in her belly as she stumbled into the conversation with him. "Akuma?" she asked, her body already tensing.

"No."

Looking back at Kanda, he shook his head. No Akuma?

"Then wha-"

He ended her words with his mouth on hers. His soft and warm lips made her feel dizzy. Eyes half-lidded she looked into his eyes. He rubbed his lips against her and watched carefully her reaction. Pulling slowly back, he felt her puff against his mouth, her chest raising up and down. "Kanda?" she whispered

He didn't answer her. He slowly scooted closer, their faces just inches separated. He could see all kind of emotions playing on her face, while his was stoic like it used to be.

She could feel his body heat, a shiver went up her spine as she noted that his jacket was twitched off, leaving him sitting there in just his shirt and pants. "What's wrong?" she whispered as she felt his breath on her lips.

Slowly her tongue darted out of her mouth, her lips felt dry and her voice was failing her as she watched his eyes darken.

Before she realised, his lips were again on hers. This time he gently pushed her to lie down and followed her, their lips not breaking one second.

Rinali's mind was racing, questions on _how_ and _why_. As Rinali closed her eyes she could feel his chest upon her. She felt something _warm_ and _wet_ against her closed lips. Her eyes snapped open to look right into his steely eyes. Slowly cracking her mouth to open a bit, Kanda took advantage and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. Slowly teasing and searching while she got used to him.

A whimper left her mouth and her eyes widened with panic, thinking she had done something wrong or any of that kind. But Kanda didn't retreat, if anything at all he kissed her more firmly, his tongue finally found hers and started teasing it.

Kanda's fingers slightly ran along her soft neck, breaking the kiss again, he looked down at her.

Somehow, her hands had ended up fisting his white shirt, small beads of sweat could be seen on her forehead, if you looked closely. Her lips were parted and he slowly leaned down again. His mouth moved lower, to her neck and started to move his mouth across the skin of her neck.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, her hands fisting his shirt tighter. "Kanda" she whispered again, she was trying her best to make words come out of her mouth but somehow she couldn't say more than his name.

His lips moved towards her ear, not touching the shell but she could feel his breath nearby. For a second she froze but then felt his teeth gently nip her lobe, making a sigh slip unconsciously from her lips.

She felt the effects of his touch on her body, and had to admit that she didn't dislike his touch. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his mouth move back to her neck and to her collarbone.

Closing her eyes tightly, she gasped when he bit on her collarbone.

_"Rinali.."_

Another moan slipped from her lips.

"Rinali"

Shaking her head slightly she tried to block out the sound that was trying to wake her up. "No.." she murmured while trying to move on her side. Her dream already started to fade and with a small cry she sat up, discovering there was a hand on her mouth to stop the sound.

At her right she watched Kanda press his finger to his lips, he was fully clothed. Looking at the door she saw the finder standing there, listening if anyone would come up.

"We over-heard the inn-keeper talking to a 2nd level Akuma, we need to go."

Nodding she slowly lifted herself up, sitting in front of him. Looking back at him she saw him staring at her, was it all just a dream?

Quickly putting on her long dress – no time to dress in official clothes – she nodded towards Kanda who had kept at guard with the finder, while waiting for Rinali.

"We're going through the window, we need more space to fight." Kanda looked over to the finder, "You leave and hide somewhere" he said, while frowning at the man who merely nodded, scared for his life.

"Kanda" she grabbed onto his sleeve, seeing him turning impatiently towards her. She was holding his gaze for a couple of seconds, an unspoken question was revealed.

Kanda looked away, towards the window before grabbing Mugen and activating his innocence.

Activating her own Innocence she grabbed a hold onto the finder, needing to find him a safe place before she could help Kanda win this battle.

She was certain they would win.

Watching Kanda crash the window, immediately letting all the Akuma know where they were she sprinted outside, Kanda hot on her trails while he guarded her back for attacks.

Hiding the terrified man somewhere deep in the forest, she told him she would come back for him the next morning.

Leaving the man behind she rushed back to Kanda as fast as she could.

She knew she would survive this night.

* * *

Falling down on her knees, Rinali panted for air. She was tired, couldn't stand up any longer. There were a mere ten Akuma's over. Easy to beat, but after fighting during the whole night she couldn't fight any longer.

Seeing an Akuma on her right side making itself ready to attack her, Rinali summoned all of her power to get up and avoid his attack. Legs shaking she tried to activate her innocence again. Looking at her right she saw the cannons being fired and she jumped up in the sky to avoid the shot.

As she turned around to look at the Akuma that shot at her she saw Kanda slice the Akuma in two. Looking around she saw no other Akuma, which meant they had won. Her eyes slipped closed, it was okay to rest now. They had won.

Loosing her conscience she tumbled into a pair of strong arms.

Staring at the girl in his arms, he gave a small sigh. Looking around he couldn't discover any trace of a surviving Akuma's. Then, hauling her up into a better position in his arms, he started to walk into the forest, hoping the Finder would still be alive.

Walking deep inside the forest he finally found the Finder who was leaning against the tree. Kanda instantly tensed, hearing for any signs of the Akuma. He knew he couldn't deal with them right now, not only he had an unconsciously Rinali in his arms, but he was also too tired to fight right now.

The man was shaking, not just a little bit. Walking closer towards the man, he heard himself step upon a small branch which cracked under his shoe. The finder instantly stood up, ready to attack the Akuma.

"Kanda-san!" the finder exclaimed relieved that it was the exorcist and not some Akuma.

The man stared icily at the finder, before speaking the words "Let's go."

He walked till the next town with Rinali in his arms, and even when she regained conscience, he still kept her in his arms.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :D Please review, I like to know what people think of it and or the characters were too OOC and that I should re-make it. Perhaps, till next time! xD 


End file.
